


Fault Line

by bertee



Series: CWRPF: Fault Line [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-class!hooker!Jared isn't totally sure what to make of businessman!Jensen during their first session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Line

Jensen Ackles likes golf.

As with all his new clients, Jared googles his name on the ride to his apartment. He's not expecting to find anything particularly scandalous -- the agency is as thorough with their background checks as they are with every other part of their business -- but the search doesn't exactly provide him with a lot of new information. 

His job as CFO of a hedge fund suggests he's rich, but going by Ackles' address in a classy apartment building uptown (and the fact that he's down with shelling out eight hundred bucks on a hooker), Jared had already leapt comfortably to that conclusion. A quick search doesn't turn up any pictures or personal information and so all Jared is left with is Ackles' name on the roster of a handful of business golf tournaments over the years.

Since Jared's knowledge of golf is about level with his knowledge of Ukrainian folk music, he really hopes Ackles isn't the kind of client who feels the need to make small talk. There's never a good way for him to answer the all-too-common question of "So, you been busy lately?"

He shakes himself out of his thoughts when the car pulls off the road and down into a parking garage. His driver -- Brent, today -- is shut off behind a matt black partition and so Jared only knows they've arrived when the car finally rolls to a stop beside an underground elevator.

He smoothes down his slacks as he climbs out of the car and begins the ride up to the 52nd floor. His clothes, like the rest of him, are tailored to suit the client's preferences and while Jared would be happier in jeans and a tee, a shirt and slacks are far from the worst thing he's had to wear. 

He's never been able to get the hang of corsets.

There's always an element of mystery with a new client. With his regulars, Jared knows what they like and how best to give it to them (so to speak) but the first session is like walking into the unknown. There were no special requests attached to the booking, so he's got some comfort over the fact that the evening's not going to involve anything kinkier than a few pats on the ass, but it's hard to shake the nervous little thrill that goes through him when he exits the elevator and knocks on Ackles' door. 

He wonders if it's going to be an enjoyable evening at work or a not-so-enjoyable one.

The door swings open and it takes Jared less than a second to come down on the 'enjoyable' side of the fence because holy hell, Ackles is hot.

He's younger than Jared expected from the job title, late twenties to early thirties at most. While he's shorter than Jared and a little less broad, he's clearly in shape and Jared lets his gaze jump from the solid width of Ackles' shoulders to take in his big dark eyes and full lips. 

He hopes more fervently than ever that Ackles doesn't want to waste time with small talk.

"You Jared?"

There's no trace of nerves in Ackles' voice but Jared gives him a friendly smile anyway. "That'd be me. Mr Ackles?"

Ackles doesn't offer an alternative form of address as he nods. "Come on in."

He turns away and Jared follows him inside, closing the door behind him. He takes a second to glance around Ackles' apartment -- spacious but not decadent, with floor to ceiling windows looking out over the lights of the city -- and when he looks back at the man himself, he can't help but think that the apartment is a good match. Ackles' dark gray slacks and light gray shirt are expensive but subtle and Jared's eyes linger on his socked feet as he pauses by the kitchen. "Do you want some water?"

"I'm good, thanks," Jared says with an awkward little wave. 

Ackles pours himself a glass as Jared waits by the couches and sizes him up as best he can. Ackles is rich, attractive and apparently not shady enough to raise flags during the background checks; he shouldn't have any problem getting laid without Jared's services.

"So," Jared says, taking in the trophy tucked away on the bookshelf, "golf, huh?"

Ackles smirks as he walks through to the sitting area. "Let me guess, that's all you could find on the internet about me."

Jared's cheeks heat when he smiles. "Guilty."

"I like my privacy," Ackles says, taking a sip of water but not sitting down. "And I'm not much for small talk."

"Noted and filed," Jared says with an easy smile. "We can get down to business whenever you're ready."

Ackles' gaze is cool when he meets Jared's eyes. "What did your-" There's a minute pause where he clearly decides against the word 'pimp' and picks an alternative. "-coordinator tell you about me?"

"Not a lot," Jared says honestly. "She said you wanted a big guy for a couple of hours. That's about it."

Ackles doesn't take his eyes off him. There's an aloof, uptight vibe to him, which would usually translate into a hard fuck for Jared, possibly orgasm denial and definitely some trash-talk about how he's a whore, but somehow he thinks none of that is included in Ackles' plans for the evening.

"This is a trial run," Ackles says eventually. "You'll be paid in full for the agreed time but don't expect a repeat booking just yet."

Jared nods. "Uh, sure. No problem." 

Judging by his cageyness, he wonders if Ackles is a closet case but before he can even consider asking the question, Ackles speaks up again, "I'm assuming confidentiality comes as standard, given the legal status of your profession."

Jared smiles to himself. This, he can deal with. 

"My lips are sealed," he promises, crossing the carpet to where Ackles is standing. His voice turns softer as says with a half smile, "Well, not in the literal sense."

He's pleased to see Ackles' eyes drift downward as he licks his lips. However, Ackles' professional veneer is firmly back in place when he says matter-of-factly, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

That was not the request Jared was expecting.

"Making me pass out or throw up are off the table," Ackles continues, blunt and unashamed. "I'd prefer as rough as you're comfortable with but otherwise everything's at your discretion. Clothed, unclothed, kneeling, lying down, where you come, whether or not I come, that's up to you." He holds Jared's gaze, the hint of a dare on his face. "Feel free to call me whatever you like in the process."

Jared blinks at him. After years spent in this line of work, there's very little he hasn't done or had done to him, but he's never had someone sound so business-like when asking him to fuck their face and call them a slut.

He shrugs it off. While the delivery is new, the request for dirty talk and a blow job isn't all that difficult and it's made even simpler when the client is as attractive as Ackles. His dick starts to show interest at the thought of Ackles down on his knees for him, even as Jared wonders how easily the put-together, confident guy in front of him will give up control.

"Sounds like a plan," he says, letting his smile become more predatory. Ackles' tongue darts out to wet his lips but he doesn't step back when Jared moves forward, crowding into his space and slipping his fingers between the buttons of Ackles' shirt. "Bedroom? Or do you want to suck my cock right here?" He grins. "I bet the guys in the next building would enjoy the show."

Ackles' cheeks flush pink but Jared doesn't miss the glint in his eyes. "Bedroom."

Jared nods approvingly. "Good choice."

He almost orders Ackles to crawl there but stops himself at the last minute. As much as he'd like to see it, he doesn't have a good enough handle on Ackles' preferences yet and so he sticks to the safer option of leading him there himself. He tugs lightly on Ackles' shirt, pulling him forward with his fingers still hooked between the buttons, and glances back over his shoulder with a smile. "Tell me if you decide you wanna stop or slow down, okay? It's your dime here."

"I'm aware," Ackles says, almost sounding amused. 

For a moment, Jared wonders whether that's the kink for him, handing over hundreds of dollars just to suck a hooker's dick. It would explain the decision to pay for it, especially since there must be thousands of dudes in the city who would let Ackles suck their cocks for free, but from his earlier question, Jared guesses confidentiality also plays a part in it. Client-hooker privilege, or something.

Ackles' bedroom is as classy as the rest of his apartment, all dark wood furnishings and cream carpet, but Jared's more than willing to lower the tone when he pushes Ackles down to his knees as soon as the door closes behind him.

"Open your mouth for me," Jared says, running his hand through Ackles' hair. It's gelled down neatly from his day at work and Jared smiles at how disheveled it looks when he's done. 

Ackles opens his mouth, full lips parting in a very tempting 'o', and Jared lingers in front of him, not moving in close enough to let Ackles touch the front of his slacks. He wants to let Ackles lick at him through the fabric, wants to watch him struggle to work his pants open with just that pretty mouth, but unfortunately he doesn't think a fifty floor elevator ride with a wet patch on the front of his slacks would count as appropriate discretion.

It's with reluctance that he steps back to unfasten his belt and toe off his shoes. It doesn't take him long to strip off his pants and socks but his dick gives a guilty little twitch at the way Ackles doesn't move as he does so, pink mouth held open and waiting to be filled.

Jared's half hard when he steps in close to rest the swell of his balls against Jensen's lower lip, separated only by the thin barrier of his boxers.

"Kiss it," he murmurs, sliding his hand through Ackles' hair. "Show me how bad you want this."

It's more of a suggestion than an order but from the way Ackles obeys in an instant, Jared pieces him together a little more. He doesn't do any hardcore disclipine sessions -- as much as the client might want it, there's always the risk of an assault charge if they come away with bruises or welts -- but he's dealt with plenty of high-powered clients who like being pushed around behind closed doors.

Judging by how eagerly Ackles puts his lips to the thick curve of Jared's dick, he seems to fall happily into that category.

His kisses are slow and thorough, working along the outline of his cock through his boxers. He nuzzles in close, pressing his face in as though he wants as much of Jared's dick as he can get, and Jared bites his lip at the sight of him. He's had clients suck his dick before, mostly balding, middle-aged guys who are into cock worship or just clients who've seen the size of Jared's dick and want to give it a shot, but getting paid to have someone as hot as Ackles burying his face in his crotch is definitely new.

"Take your shirt off," he says, but holds Ackles' head in place when he tries to pull back. "Ah, ah. Don't take your mouth off it."

Ackles closes his eyes but keeps his lips on Jared's dick as he unbuttons his shirt. The soft light of the bedroom settles over the curves of his biceps as he peels the shirt off, struggling to tug it over his wrists, and Jared brushes his collarbone as he looks down at the faint dusting of freckles which cover Ackles' shoulders and nose.

He cups his neck with a murmur of "Good boy" and smiles at the way Ackles leans into the touch.

The tails of his shirt fall down over his hips as Jared hooks his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. Ackles keeps kissing him through the material, eyes fixed forward on the growing swell of Jared's dick, but Jared nudges him back as he slides his boxers over his dick and down his legs. The cool air on his mouth-warmed dick sends goosebumps creeping over his arms and shoulders, and he pulls Ackles in again to let his dick rest heavy against his face.

Ackles shivers, eyes closed and knees spread as he tilts his chin up into it. Jared isn't fucking him, is barely even touching him aside from the thick length of his cock resting along his cheek, but there's no mistaking the relaxation on Ackles' face as he kneels between his legs.

From Jared's current point of view, it's difficult to see whether Ackles is hard or not -- he wants to make sure he's enjoying it, after all -- and so he wraps his hand around his dick and says, "Open your mouth."

Ackles does. His eyes are green, Jared notes as he looks up at him, but otherwise his expression is calm and unreadable as Jared moves in closer. 

He doesn't wait for Ackles' permission as he pulls him down further to put his mouth on Jared's balls. 

"Suck them," he says, surprised by how hoarse his voice is. "I wanna know how good that mouth of yours is before I put my dick in it."

Ackles' cheeks redden at the order but he doesn't hesitate for a second before lapping at the curve of Jared's sac. His hands stay on his thighs as he plants wet, open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin, curling his tongue around the weight of him and sucking them into the heat of his mouth until Jared is almost moaning at the feel of it. Before he can reiterate his original order, Ackles shuffles in closer on his knees and tips his head back to let the full swell of Jared's balls fill his mouth.

His tongue doesn't stop moving, running over the delicate skin, and Jared can't keep from stroking his dick at the buzz of stimulation that builds low down in his belly.

Reminding himself what his goal was, he clears his throat and runs his thumb over Ackles' cheek as he says, "Strip down to your underwear. Don't take those out of your mouth."

Ackles moans around him, which does nothing to slow Jared's arousal. His breath is warm against Jared's skin as he struggles to breathe past the balls filling his mouth but he doesn't pull away as he reaches down to unfasten his watch and pull off his socks.

The pants are more difficult but Jared makes no move to help him as he shoves them down his thighs and tries to wriggle them out from under his knees. The ball-gag joke is one that only gets made in Jared's head but the comparison isn't far off. It's less restrictive than an actual gag -- Ackles can free himself whenever he wants -- but the lack of speech and the embarrassment of having his mouth held open and stuffed full is the same. 

From the way Ackles' dick is straining against the material of his boxers, it's pretty clear he's enjoying the predicament. The motion of his tongue and lips become instantly more focused when he finally works his pants off and Jared can't hold back a groan at the insistent heat enveloping his sac.

"Good," Jared says, biting off a moan when the praise only makes Ackles suck harder. "You're a good little slut, aren't you?"

Ackles' eyes snap up to his at the term of address. There's a hint of steel in his gaze, left over from the respectable guy who met Jared at the door, but with his mouth wrapped around Jared's balls, it doesn't take long for it to disappear again. 

His balls slide free of Ackles' mouth with a wet pop and Jared smiles at the smears of saliva left on his cheeks and chin. Now that Ackles is down to his boxers, Jared almost wants to play with the rest of him, wants to run his hands over the planes of his back and stomach, curl his fingers around his hips and thighs, and peel off his boxers to toy with his cock and ass. 

None of that is what Ackles requested though, as much as they both might enjoy it, and so as Jared jerks his dick, he really hopes Ackles decides to book a second session.

Ackles is looking up at him, pink-cheeked and obedient, and it takes Jared a second to remember his first name as he says, "You want me to fuck that pretty face of yours, Jensen?"

Calling him by his name gets more of a reaction than calling him a slut. His blush deepens, pink spreading further beneath the freckles, but the want in his eyes stays firm as he nods. "Please."

His lips are soft and slick when Jared runs his thumb along them. Although Ackles asked him to be rough, Jared's learned from experience that 'rough' is different for different clients, and so he takes it slow at the start as he guides his dick into Ackles' mouth.

( _Jensen's_ mouth, he corrects himself. He wants to see that embarrassed little blush more often.)

"That's it," he says, cupping Jensen's jaw as he slides in past his lips. "Show me how much you can take."

He gives a shallow thrust, holding Jensen in place lightly enough that he could pull away if he wanted to. His mouth is hot around Jared's dick, tongue pressing up beneath the head, and he fits his lips to the thick width of it while he pushes forward in an effort to take more. More than happy to oblige, Jared lets him, keeping his hand on his jaw in a half-hearted display of control as he waits to see how deep Jensen can take him.

He chokes a little at the first bump of Jared's dick against the back of his throat, pulling back for a second to suck in some air, but he recovers quickly. Jared's cock is long and thick as it fills Jensen's mouth but he blinks in surprise when he feels Jensen take him the whole way in. 

He's had clients suck his dick before but he hasn't had many who are this good at it.

Jensen swallows around him, his air cut off by the length of Jared's dick down his throat, but Jared holds him there for a long moment as he says, impressed, "Well, aren't you a talented little cocksucker?"

There's a smirk in Jensen's eyes when he glances up at him, and Jared pulls out just enough to let him swallow unimpeded before giving a firm thrust back in again. If Jensen wants his mouth fucked, that's exactly what Jared's going to give him.

After all, he is a professional.

Jensen's hair is just long enough on top for Jared to get a decent grip. He winces around his dick when Jared gives a playful tug but soon catches on when Jared coaxes his head forward and back in a steady rhythm, working his mouth up and down the length of Jared's cock.

"Jesus, look at you," Jared says, holding his hair to fuck in deeper. "Y'know, if you ever wanted a career change, I'm pretty sure you'd make decent money getting filled up with cock for a living." He pushes in hard, feeling the heat of Jensen's mouth around him. "You look good with a dick down your throat."

Jensen moans around him, drool sliding from his stretched lips to the spotless carpet between his knees, and Jared pulls out to let him catch his breath. He gasps, lips red and chest heaving, but barely moves his mouth an inch from Jared's dick. He licks his way up the underside of it, tongue dipping down to brush his balls, but Jared doesn't wait for him to get to the head before gripping his jaw to shove inside his mouth again.

"Such a fucking slut," he says fondly. He fucks his mouth more roughly, thrusting in faster and making Jensen take him deeper, and is pleasantly surprised when he doesn't see the faintest flicker of hesitation on his face. "You just wanna be used hard and put away wet, huh?"

He is wet, Jared notices, a thick patch of pre-come darkening the front of his gray boxers. He has to be achingly hard by now but his hands stay at his side instead of going to his dick as he lets Jared use his mouth. 

Jensen might have left it up to him to decide whether he came or not but since Jared doesn't know him well enough to figure out which he'd prefer, he decides it's safer to return that particular ball to Jensen's court. "Touch yourself if you want."

Jensen's mouth is filled too full with dick to reply but the way his hands stay on his thighs is enough of an answer.

More drool clings to his lips when Jared pulls out but he grips Jensen's jaw before he can lick it up. "Ah, ah. Make a mess for me. Show me what a sloppy little cockslut you are."

He can feel the heat spread through Jensen's skin as he blushes but he complies with the request, holding his mouth open to let the drool drip down from his lips and from the spit-slick length of Jared's dick.

"Tongue out," Jared says, smiling when that only leaves more of a mess on Jensen's chin. His torso and shoulders are sheened with sweat and there's a growing dampness at the waistband of his boxers where drool has slid down his neck and chest. "Keep it out," he says, resting the head of his dick between Jensen's parted lips. "I want to feel you lick my balls while I fuck your throat."

Jensen shudders pleasantly, hard enough that Jared can feel the tremors as he eases his dick back into his mouth. He's not small and he figures Jensen's jaw must be sore from being held so wide, but he meets with no complaints as Jensen takes him the whole way in. His nose brushes Jared's stomach as his throat flutters around his cock and Jared groans at the wet slip of his tongue against his balls.

He nearly comes right there when Jensen looks up at him. His eyes are huge and green with a thick sweep of lashes as he blinks, and Jared fights back a moan at the sight of his cock disappearing inside the pink circle of Jensen's lips. 

No-one should look that good while they're sucking dick. Especially not someone who's paying Jared for the privilege.

Jensen gasps for air when he finally pulls out. His lips stay parted as he takes deep breaths and Jared tamps down the growing heat inside him as he grabs Jensen's hair again and leans down over him. Jensen's breathing is ragged but there's no mistaking the dazed little smile on his lips when Jared tips his head back and whispers against his cheek, "You wanna make me come?"

Jensen nods with a desperation that goes straight to Jared's dick.

Giving him a teasing pat on the cheek, Jared kisses the corner of his mouth with a smile. "Good slut."

Tightening his grip on his hair, he gives him a tug towards the bed. It's not far but Jensen struggles to get his knees underneath him as Jared closes the distance quickly, pulling him along behind him. Jensen's cock bobs in the confines of his boxers and Jared wraps a hand around his own dick to stave off the insistent thrum of arousal as he backs Jensen up against the bed.

On his knees, his head is about level with the mattress. Jared lets go of his hair and plants his feet either side of his lap, leaving Jensen boxed in between his body and the bed. The spark of hunger in Jensen's eyes is still there as he wets his lips, looking between Jared's face and his dick, and Jared doesn't leave him waiting long before giving him what he so clearly wants.

Jensen's head rests back against the sheets as Jared steps forward to slide his cock back into his mouth. There's no leeway left, no room for maneuver between the mattress and Jared's dick, but Jensen yields to him gladly as Jared fucks his face fast and rough. He splays his hands on the mattress, supporting his weight and spreading his feet to get the best angle as he thrusts forward into Jensen's waiting mouth.

"Fuck," he gasps, feeling the familiar flood of heat rise higher inside him. "Your fucking mouth…"

Jensen moans around him, sounding even more turned on by the situation than Jared is, and when he glances down to see Jensen looking up at him, eyes bright and mouth full, he can't hold on anymore.

He barely manages to pull out of Jensen's mouth before he comes. His release pounds through him, fast and good and so much stronger than he anticipated. His legs shake with it and he lets the mattress take his weight as he spills over Jensen's upturned face, painting his lips, cheeks and eyelashes with thick pulses of come.

He's gasping when he steps back. Even after all this time, it always takes him a second to remember his priorities in the after-haze of his orgasm but when he looks down at Jensen, he's relieved to see a tiny smile of satisfaction on his lips. His mouth is red from use and his face is smeared with come and saliva but when Jared's gaze slips downward, he blinks at the familiar stain on Jensen's boxers.

He doesn't know if Jensen jerked himself off when he was distracted or if he came untouched just from sucking cock, but a hot little thrill runs through him at the thought of the latter.

Jensen doesn't make any move to stand yet, resting his hands on his knees as he catches his breath, and Jared crouches down beside him, trying not to show how unsteady he is after a surprisingly good orgasm.

"Hey," he says, as casually as possible. "You doing okay?"

Despite the fact that there's come dripping off his eyelashes, Jensen appears to have slipped back into all-business mode when he looks up at Jared. "I'm fine," he says, wiping his palms on his thighs. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." His eyes flicker down to the bulge of Jensen's softening cock in his come-sticky boxers. "You want a hand down there?" He grins. "Or a mouth, I guess."

"I'm good." He pushes himself to his feet, steadying himself against one of the bedposts, but doesn't make any move to wipe Jared's come off his face. "The bathroom's out by the kitchen if you want to clean yourself up. As I understand it, I pay your agency directly for your services?"

It takes Jared a couple of seconds to realize that they're onto the exit conversation already. "Uh, yeah. Yeah," he says again with more confidence. "You can settle the payment with them." He frowns. "You know, you've still got some time left if you wanna-"

Ackles holds his hand up. "This has been more than sufficient," he says, calm and collected and so far removed from the guy who was begging to suck Jared's dick a few minutes earlier. "You'll be paid for all the time booked."

"Great." He flashes him a smile in an effort to cover how wrong-footed he feels. "I'll just go clean up and then get out of your hair." He scoops up his shoes and his stray clothes, and gives him another, more genuine smile as he moves towards the bedroom door. "Have a good evening, Mr Ackles."

Ackles gives him a warmly polite smile in return. "You too, Jared."

He doesn't follow him out as Jared heads for the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. It's a quick process and he soon finds himself in the elevator heading back down to his car and trying to piece together the events of the evening.

It doesn't take him long to come to the conclusion that it was an enjoyable session. He had a good time and Ackles -- _Jensen_ \-- seemed to get off on it too, but Jared can count on one hand the number of times a client has dismissed him so early in the appointment.

The elevator comes to a stop in the parking lot and Jared shrugs off his worries as he heads out to find his car. He had a decent session with a client who was awesome at sucking dick. If the trial run didn't go to plan and Ackles never hires him again, that's okay with him. 

It's a big city, he reminds himself. Even if none of them are as attractive as Ackles, it's not like he has any shortage of eager clients.

**+++**

When Jared checks his messages the next morning, he finds that Ackles has already booked another session. 


End file.
